DewDrop Vampires
by BloodyReaper
Summary: Future ruler of the kingdom, she suffers from her memories, her life is upside down, when she finds out her beloved, is not what he seems.  She must travel the lands, to find her beloved, and his ruler. What will she do to kill him? What will she say?


Okay now this is me :D nyway this is a book im writing, i plan to be an author, and i decided id give ya'll a sneak peak, as to the insides of the story :D and the fact that i want reviews nyway, SO NYWAY i own everything inside this book, EXCEPT Volaxia is not the name that is mine Volaxia is a friend of mine, nyway, hmm i say nyway alot dont i? well nyway, i represent jalen, my friends all represent their own characters bleh... ~~~~~~~~~~ means like meanwhile, elsewere,large amount of time passed. It took a long time just to write this entire part cuz i been slackin a lil bit, but please tho if u wish to write little fanfics of the chars please atleast ask me i dont rlly care what u do to them bleh murdur eachother screw eachother bleh i honestly dont care nyway enjoy!

Dewdrop Vampires

Melanie Flick

_Prologue_

Long, long ago, in the land of Nakimasa, were two castles, Bakimo Castle and Sahilla Castle. The Land of Nakimasa was calm and peaceful. The land was untouched by any means of violence. It was also the most beautiful place anyone could go. The oceans and rivers were as blue and clear as the sky. Almost always, there was someone having a wonderful celebration, the elves so majestic and carefree, the dwarvfs, stubborn and strong, the mermaids beautiful and singing, the fairies making clothes and flying about, the unicorns dancing and prancing, the dragons singing to tunes and making songs, and the vampires, hosting a royal ball for the king and queen or helping to make songs, sing or even dance.

But it was soon to change. Unbeknown to all, lay a land, much similar Nakimasa. On the other side of a vortex, although this land was the same, it was much, much different.

The skies burned red, rivers and oceans flowed with red water, grass and trees stained with blood, people impaled everywhere, others, were just left on the ground to die, women, men, and even children lay scattered around. There were people screaming and begging to be set free. There was one man, who was not impaled, nor did he scream, but this man was the one that caused the war, he had driven one of the kings mad in order to invade the other castle, starting the war. You see, this man wanted power, nothing but to rule the lands. The vortex was closed at that time, so this man could not cross over, his name, was Volaxia.

In the peaceful, calm, soothing land of Nakimasa, a boy was born, an elf boy named Hunter. From the time he was born though, he heard a voice in his head. He did not know that the voice belonged to Volaxia, the most powerful sorcerer in the land.

Volaxia knew that the boy would grow up strong. With long black hair, big grey eyes, tall, at six foot three inches, tan skin, and well built. He smiled as he thought about how they would meet when the boy would be a man. He would see Volaxia's true identity. He would wear a long black cloak, and black boots, he would pull his large hood down, revealing a skeletal head with black pits with blue flames for eyes. _'Oh how the boy would tremble._

' Volaxia thought for a moment, he smiled mischievously. He whispered things to the boy.

"Rescue me and I can make it worth your while." "Help me to help you."

He would tell him things he would want to hear.

"I can help you become strong and very powerful."

"You will have riches beyond your imagination."The promises would keep building, and building, until he was a grown man.

"I want you to go to the Black Pond." Volaxia had said to him.

"Why so?"Hunter asked him.

"That is where you will free me."He replied.

"Oh it is time already?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Yes it is my dear boy."Hunter didn't hear the sneer in his voice.

"Quickly though, I do wish to be freed soon."

"Okay." Hunter said cheerily. Hunter followed Volaxia's instructions and went to the Black Pond. There were many thick oak trees shrouding the pond hiding it in shade. Hunter looked down into the water but couldn't see anything at all. _Huh…so this why they call it Black Pond? _Hunter wondered curiously.

"I'm here Vole, what do I do now?" Hunter asked mentally.

"Now I'm going to say a chant, the first time you are going to listen to me, then the second time I repeat it, I want you to chant with me, on the second time hold out your hands"

"Alright then."

"Ready?"Volaxia asked.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay, remember to just listen the first time."He said again.

"Jui Treph Shanzue Kimi Wha Zu Phan Glan Em Vule Reke Nika Teima Coyate Draiyu!" Volaxia said enthusiastically, he was getting excited, knowing he'd be in their world soon.

"Do you remember all of that?"Volaxia asked.

"Yes I think I do Vol."Hunter replied.

"Now repeat it with me, on three."

"One."He was getting antsy now.

"Two."He was grinning evilly.

"Three."They started saying the chant together. The Black Pond began to glow brightly, lights like flames protruded from the side and the "white flames" began flickering and spinning around the water. The flames moved faster, creating so much wind that hunter was almost pushed back. _Craaack h_e heard the trees splintering and breaking. In the middle of the pond the water shot up like a geyser, the water folded over and went back down like a waterfall. Hunter stared at it in amazement. As the chant ended, the flames grew bigger and then vanished, the water going as still as ice as a man stood on the water, in a long black cloak, and in black boots. Hunter smiled at him even though he wore the cloak.

"I'm glad you're here Vol."

"As am I, you have no idea how long I've wanted to come here, twenty-three years to be exact."Volaxia smiled, even though Hunter couldn't the see his face, yet.

"Yeah sorry."Hunter chuckled, making his long ears bounce and waver a little.

"No need to apologize my dear boy, everything is forgiven, more then you know is forgiven."

"Vole?"Hunter looked at him puzzled. Volaxia smiled and pulled his hood down and looked at Hunter with a skeletal grin on his face.

"Wha-?" Hunter backed up, he ran out of the trees as he heard a howl of laughter behind him.

"Tell your people I am here Hunter, no one will believe you, not until it's too late!" Volaxia bellowed after him. Hunter kept running as fast as he could to Sahilla Castle.

Volaxia walked atop the still water of the pond, and out of the shroud of trees. He put his hood back up and began to walk westward. After four miles of grass, flowers, and hills, Volaxia finally came to Dothrae Village.

The village was small, and not a lot of people lived in it, or so he thought. He walked along the side, as not to attract too much attention, as a few people were staring at him already. He went inside a shop; there was a counter at the back, and lots of shawls and gowns hanging on the sides, vases, pots, food such as apples, bananas, pears, and a few grapevines sat on counters. He went up to the counter to see a young woman standing behind it, she was tall and very thin, her long blonde hair waved down to the middle of her back, she had deep brown eyes. She wore a blue plain silk gown that went down to her ankles.

"May I help you sure?"She asked in a sweet tone as she smiled.

"Yes I'd like to know the nearest castle." He asked in the kindest tone he could. Her smile wavered and turned into a frown as she heard his deep menacing voice.

"Are you new to Nakimasa sir?"She asked puzzled.

"Yes, I quite am and I wish to see the grand sights if I may."

"Well the closest one is Bakimo City, home of the king Greykas; they have everything you could ever want there."

"And how would I ah...get there?"He asked curiously.

"Just follow the butterflies, they always love the scent of the pollen from the flowers along the castle walls, they'll show you."She put on a false smile; he turned on his heel after bowing his head and walked out.

He walked down the dirt road, past the small cramped shacks, all made from wood by the color of the outside. Around the houses were big and tall pine trees. There were women and children carrying baskets, most of them wearing gowns of black, brown, or blue some were purple. He went on, through the dirt and crowds of people until the houses stopped. He kept going until he came to a bridge over a large river. He crossed the bridge, and that's when he saw the butterflies. There were a lot of them, some purple, some black, red, blue, green, all colors of the rainbow.

He fallowed them until he came to a huge concrete wall, with roses, bell flowers, daisies, sunflowers, and some exotic ones he'd never seen before, like this large black flower that looked like a star with red on the tips and pink in the middle.

The sun was setting low, and it became twilight. Volaxia used his magic to become a shadow; he glided across the ground until he found someone walking into the castle. He hid inside their shadow so he would blend into it.

The man he was fallowing went inside and so did Volaxia.

Volaxia turned back into his 'human' form and seized the man he was fallowing. The bag the man was carrying fell to the floor and Volaxia put his bone teeth over the man's mouth. Volaxia took possession over the man's body, and with it, his memories of his entire life. The soul of the man grew weak and died off. Volaxia had picked up the bag the man was carrying, and walked up the stone steps to the west wing, where the king, Greykas slept.

Volaxia came to two large black doors with chain engravings all over it. He opened them slowly and as silently as if he weren't touching them at all. He slipped inside the chamber, and closed the door behind him. The stone walls were grey; the king's bed was huge with white canopy drapes. Along the walls were paintings of different kings, dating back by two hundred years. A brown desk sat in the far right corner, a couch alongside it. There were two Stained-Glass Windows on the left side, in one of the windows stood a woman, she wore a long violet dress with sleeves hanging at her wrists, her elbows bent with her hands in front of her, open, holding a large white glowing ball, her eyes were closed, and her raven hair was back, as if being blown by the wind. Roses surrounded her feet, which were covered by the gown.

On the other window, was another woman, she was dressed in silver armor, with a black trim, she wore no helmet, her blond hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail. In her left arm she was holding a baby in a pink blanket. She was mounted on a large white charger, the woman's mouth was wide open as if screaming, and her facial expression said she was. In her right hand she held a sword, and she held it high above her head in front of her for a battle cry. She wasn't facing Volaxia, she was facing the side on the horse, on the left of her, the farthest, was a forest, thick trees made a wall, it was a grassy area, the horse was on its hind legs, with its head held high.

Volaxia turned away from the windows and looked at the king sleeping in his bed under the black blankets and sheets. He had silver long thick hair; his skin was a light tan. Volaxia exhaled dust from his mouth as he left the mortal's body and let it drop to the floor with a light thud.

He stood beside the king and looking down, he smiled. He wrapped his long skeletal fingers around the king's arms and leaned down. He pressed his skeletal mouth against the king's as he took over the king's body. He got up from the bed and picked up the body that lied on the floor. He walked back out into the hall and threw him out of one of the arch windows near the first floor, making sure not to have it thrown out by his new chamber.

He went back to the bed and pretended to sleep. In the morning a servant girl came in. She wore tattered brown clothes, she wore her long brown hair in a bun and her pink eyes fluttered, as if she were an owl. She smiled at Volaxia and asked him if he wanted anything.

"Yes, I would like you to gather an army as quickly as you can; we head out to Sahilla this evening." She looked stunned.

"S-sir?"

"You heard me, I command you to gather an army as quickly as you can." Her eyes widened.

"Y-Yes sire, right away sir."She stumbled out the chamber and quickly ran down the steps. He stood up and put on a black robe. He went to the armory and asked his blacksmith to make a long sword cut from steel, and an entire black armor set, no helmet.

Volaxia sat atop the big black charger; they stopped at the Silver Lake, to take a rest from traveling all the way from Bakimo to the lake. The elves, fairies, and mermaids all stared at them in confusion.

"Everyone on your feet." Volaxia shouted. Everyone stood up and started their way to Sahilla City.

"Your grace!" A servant had burst into the dining hall where the Sahilla king, Driko Jantie, sat around a table with the queen Laleia Jantie, while they drank from large gold goblets and laughed and spoke to friends.

"Yes?" The king asked the servant.

"Your grace, Bakimo is outside the gates with an army."

"What!"He shouted

"Bakimo city, king Greykas, at the- at the." He fell on the floor, clearly out of breath from the running.

"Guards! Guards!"Two men in gold armor came running.

"Yes your grace?"One of them asked.

"Gather the army, immediately, King Greykas is at war with us now I presume."They bowed and ran outside.

Volaxia and Driko's swords were clanging against one another. Volaxia, clad in black armor, Driko, clad in Gold armor. He wore a shield on his arm, red with a gold trim; it bore their crest on the front of the shield. A circle, within a circle, and a square in the center, a smaller circle on the left and right corners, and a smaller circle in the center.

Volaxia fell off of his horse as Driko dismounted and stood atop him, his sword to Volaxia's face. Volaxia howled with laughter.

"You will never win this war, not in ten million years."He howled again in laughter.

"Then ten million it shall be, you will never rule this land Greykas."Driko scowled down at him. Volaxia shot a fire spell at Driko as it singed the side of his face, and ran away and all the way back to the castle.

The fairies heard of the new war, some were cheering on the war; some were against it, and the ones cheering started fighting the ones against it. Soon the fairies split up, the ones cheering for the war, became pixies, evil fairies.

The mermaids stayed well to the rocks on the ocean when they heard the news of the newfound war, they decided to stay out of it.

The dwarves were disgusted at the thought of the war, they would have helped Sahilla greatly, but they preferred not to fight with other vampires, let the vampires fight the vampires.

The dragons decided to help Sahilla fight against Bakimo, the dragons almost became extinct, only seven of the dragons now remain, the dragons are now known as 'The Ancient Ones'."

The elves stayed away from the war and hid inside their own kingdom, choosing to protect the forest they dwell in.

The yordles singing peacefully in their own town, fuzzy little creatures, they were. They were like little dwarves, but entirely having fur, they all had tails like raccoons, brown, black, or grey. They all had big ears like a cat's or a fox.

The unicorns stayed in the hills, away from the war, they, like the others, did not like fighting. The unicorns, yordles, elves, dwarves, and mermaids were of peace, not violence and corruption.

_Chapter One_

_The New Dawning_

M other held me close to her, she was sitting next to my crib in her chamber, I had awoke her and my father up from their slumber to my crying , she was now rocking me back and forth as she breast fed me.

_Sleep, sleep, sleep oh little one, sleep the night away, and dream a better dream. Dream to your heart's content my little sweet child. Dream of the oceans; dream of the stars, you will see, in your heart, the wonders of the world._

She would sing this lullaby in her sweet soft as honey voice in my ear while she rocked me, or held me when I could not sleep. My name is Jalen Lavelandre. I am the only half elf vampire princess in the Sahilla kingdom. My mother, Charalene Jantie, is the daughter of Laleia and Driko Jantie. My father's name, Victor Jantie, they wanted me to be different and gave me the last name Lavelandre.

My mother's long golden brown hair hung over her shoulder as she smiled and sang. Her violet eyes as sweet as sugar. Her skin was so soft to touch; it always felt like silk, her pale skin always seemed to glow against the darkness. No one dared to anger my father or mother, for they were sweet and kind, but easily could be vicious and cruel. Especially my father, he was protective of my mother and I, he would be so kind one minute, and the next he would be as deadly and vicious as an angered dragon.

Our eyes changed colors when we became angry, my father's would change from a sweet blue, to a deep dark brown. My mother's changed from violet, to a swirling smoky grey. Mine changed from deep amber, to a dark crimson magenta. My fangs had already grown in; I was already deadly even at the age of seven months. They were small, but could grow two inches longer if angered. My father stood next to my mother, watching me with clear blue eyes, as blue as the once beautiful oceans. His long black hair jutted out in large big spikes, the tips of the spikes were red, he was thin but very strong and powerful, his muscles rippled under his skin smoothly, his color was like a mixture between pale and tan, there wasn't a name for it I could think of.

My mother set me inside my crib, kissed me on the head, and went back to the bed with my father, as I fell asleep.

I left the castle and went out into the huge courtyard. I could see the large walls that surrounded the city. There were lush green huge trees along the walls, the grass, was greener than ever. There was a large pond in which geese, frogs, and pink flowers floated. There was a horse stable on the far left side. Some of the horses were drinking water from the pond, some were galloping around.

I sat on the grass in my black trousers, black boots, and a white vest; I had fallen on my bottom as I played with the horses. I laughed as one of them, a large black gelding, Vakrena, who belonged to my father, nu**zz**led my cheek, his little whiskers tickling my skin. He whinnied and trotted off as I stood up and began to chase him around as I laughed.

My long burgundy hair was flying as I ran to catch him. I slipped and fell on my knees, I leaned back and rubbed my right knee, as Vakrena came up and nudged my chest with his big head. I laughed and batted him gently on the nose; he snorted and started nuzzling my hair which went down to the middle of my back. I laughed and stood up once more.

I stood there looking around the yard; I looked up at the clear blue sky. I looked curiously at the huge concrete walls that now surrounded the kingdom. It wasn't always like this, not until King Greykas went insane and began a war, now that Greykas had died, his son Ashura was now in the throne. People say Ashura is just as insane as his father Greykas, he persisted the war.

I remembered I had a best friend, I was fifteen years younger, when I was seven, yes twenty two years had passed since I was born, compared to my mother and father who were thousands of years old, I was still a baby. We vampires had the lifespan of ten thousand years. I remembered and old friend, I couldn't remember his name though, I remember his face, he had beautiful light purple eyes, he had a beautiful face, his lips were full and he always made a cute pouty face with them. His long black hair barely reached his shoulders; he was a scrawny little boy.

I remembered he was captured when the Bakimo army invaded the castle, my father became infuriated as they tried to take me, I had never seen my mother, nor my father so infuriated before. My mother had used powerful alchemy spells I had never seen before; she struck anyone who crossed her path, dead. My father had slaughtered anyone who came near him or I, they didn't think to protect my friend though, and he was taken captive. I had screamed for him, my father pulled me away, as to not lose me. I had never seen my friend again.

I didn't know if he was alive or not anymore, didn't know if they killed him or kept him. I still wondered.

Feeling hungered; I decided to go into the dining hall. The room was huge. There was a large red carpet on the stone floor, the walls were gold and flags hung along them. All the flags were red, burning our kingdom crest upon them. There, in the back of the room, to the left corner, was another room that stuck out, the door on the side was closed. On the front was an arch window, the bottom was a counter, and it had trays of food on it. There were servants bustling about, handing trays of food to different people sitting at tables. Every time a tray was pulled off, another was set to take its place. I went up to the counter and a big beefy man's face appeared, he was awfully pink in the face from all of the heat, and he had a big nose, a big smile and a big heart.

"What can I do for ye madam?"He said in a husky warm voice. I smiled up at him; he was always so kind to me.

"I'll have my usual, Dravine."

"One ordinary La Fle La Mour coming up madam." He vanished and within a second he handed me a plate full of fruits and small meat treats.

"Ah but there's a new meat on your plate sweetie." He said before I left.

"Oh? There is? And what is the mystery meat today Dravy?"

"The new meat… is human." I jumped as he almost yelled, and he laughed.

"Oh Dravy you know I'd never eat a human, maybe taste but never eat."

"Yes but, wouldn't you do anything to save your own hide or your friends or family? Just like Princess Woodrine of the elves?"

"I suppose I would." I smiled. I went in through the door and set my plate on a small wooden table and sat down.

"Do please tell me the story of Princess Woodrine, please oh please tell me."He chuckled as he heard the whining in my voice.

"Alright, alright I'll tell you the story of the beautiful Princess Woodrine."I smiled. He talked while he danced around with plates.

"Long ago there were two vampires traveling the forest. One's name was Verik the other was Vokam."The other man in the room, who was stocky and beat red in the face stayed quiet and listened as he smiled.

"They were traveling through the forest one evening, and they heard a voice begin to sing, they had never heard such a voice before, for it sounded too beautiful and angelic." He handed a tray to a short thin women and she went off with it.

"They kept walking, wondering who the voice had belonged to. Verik had promised Vokam that he would marry the mysterious woman, but Vokam promised Verik that he would marry the mystery woman."I ate my food as I listened to him intently.

"They both found a pond, and the mystery woman was sitting there along the water's edge. This was Princess Woodrine, but they did not know this, for she stayed in the forest all her life." He took out lots and lots of carrots from a cupboard.

"She wore her long beautiful brown hair up, it had twigs and leafs braided into it, they didn't know it, but she was the most dangerous elf you would find, and of course very beautiful. She had gold brown skin, long, long claws."I hiccupped as Dravy brought me a goblet full of Red grape wine.

"Even the nails on her feet went into long talons. She wore a bra made from leafs and a pair of trousers made from large plant leafs. She had beckoned to the two vampires that walked toward her." He had taken my empty plate and empty goblet, filled my goblet again and brought it back to me.

"She was rubbing one of her claws over her bottom lip as they came up to her, smiling widely as they looked into her big green eyes. 'I know why you have come' she had said 'yes we have come because of your voice madam' Vokam had said. 'No my voice was a trap, you came for my lunch' their smiles had faded as she stood up, looming over them she grabbed their necks and broke them and ate them."He chuckled at my toothed wide smile.

Volaxia

I smiled silently to myself, the only reason I have been able to live through the entire war to now, was from switching from body to body. When Greyka's body became too old, I disposed of him and took over his son's body. I had impregnated his now new wife Lilanda Frenthias. It didn't matter her name, nor did it matter his, Ashura Goveiykas.

"Djerrik!" I shouted. A man quickly appeared almost as his name was said. There, a tall thin, but well muscled man stood, he wore black armor, spikes protruded from his shoulders, the fingers on his hands extending out to long sharp claws. One spike protruded from the back of the armor on his feet. He wore his hair quite short and small spikes jutted out, his lips tightened in a straight line as he bowed, his deep purple eyes watching Volaxia intently.

"Yes your grace?" He said in a both deep and light tone.

"I need you to start training the other knights to be as good as you. I want them to be strong, fast and deadly."

"Yes sir." Djerrik bowed and left the throne room. Djerrik was the best top assassin that Volaxia had. _Djerrik was Volaxia's prized possession. Volaxia wanted knights as amazing as Djerrik incase he ever really did lose him._ I scowled as I thought about Sahilla, the king; queen and their annoying brat were about the only thing in my way.

Djerrik

I walked through the cold stone halls, torches lining along them. I quietly went through as I listened to the light _clank _the shoes of the armor were making. I began to look through my memories in the cold quiet hall.

_I was playing with the princess, Jalen, I could remember her vaguely. She wore her long burgundy hair in a ponytail. We were playing hide and seek and I found her in her mother's chamber, hiding under the bed. Her amber eyes laughed as she smiled. Her smile faded as we heard screams, we ran out into the hallway. The Bakimo army had passed the guards and was overcoming the castle. Without warning Jalen ran down the stairs and to the dining hall to find her father and mother. I didn't know what to do so I tried to fallow her. I couldn't keep up with her though and soon lost her. I got to the bottom of the stairway and in the main hall, where the thrones sat. That's when a few army men burst in through the large double doors and grabbed me. I heard Jalen screaming my name. _

"_Djerrik! Djerrik no!"I tried to scream for her back but one of the men hit me hard on the head. My vision became fuzzy and I couldn't see anything, I fell unconscious. _

_I woke up in a stone cold cell. There were two inch thick bars across the wall I was facing. I was lying on the cold concrete floor, there was a bed to my left, and a toilet to the right, it was a small cell, I stood up and walked over to the bars, I dropped to my knees and tried to squeeze through. One arm…Head…..shoulder… just then I heard a door open then close, I went back inside the cell and went to the wall. A man stood at the bars and looked down at me, his hair was short curly and brown, he had grey eyes and his skin was a dark tan. He wore no shirt but black trousers, his muscles moved smoothly under his skin._

"_I am King Ashura Goveiykas. Do you know where you are?"He asked. I stared at him blankly and didn't respond._

"_You are in Bakimo Kingdom, and you are in my dungeon, you are going to be my assassin, and if you do not cooperate, I will immediately kill you." He smiled cruelly, his fangs sticking out over his bottom lip._

"_Wha-What do I have to do?"I asked in a shaky tone._

"_All you have to do is do what I say, and train until you can kill anyone in a heartbeat. You will be fast, strong, and powerful. No one will be able to stop you. If you do not agree to do this, I will immediately kill you as I said before." He smiled wider down at me. I nodded. He opened the gate and dragged me out, he handed me two short twin blades, and told me to go to the guard that was standing off to the left. _

_That was when I began my training._

The king had become impressed and satisfied with my muscles. I went to the courtyard. The walls that surrounded the courtyard were huge and black. There were dead willow trees everywhere.

There were people training with swords and shields. _How could anyone hear over the loud clatter this rut was making?_ I thought. _Oh well_.

"Listen up!" I shouted as loud as I could. Surprisingly everyone stopped and turned to me to listen. _Was I that loud?_ He didn't mind it at the moment.

"The king wishes I train you all from now on."

"And why should we bother to listen to you in the first place?" One new guy asked, he smirked, and other people started laughing as the guy who spoke out just came in two days ago and hardly knew anything of who had spoken to. In less than a heartbeat I was standing in front of him and I looked down at him. His eyes grew and he gawked at me.

"Because I can easily be your worst nightmare, next time hold your tongue, or I'll cut it off for you."I spat at him.

"Y-Yes sir." He looked down at his feet.

"As I was saying, the king has orders I train you from now on you will be the best, the most powerful, the fastest, and the most strongest. You will be able to kill anyone within a heartbeat."There was a lot of cheers and woops.

"Training begins now, if you are not going to listen to orders, or you do not want me as your teacher."I looked at the man who spoke out.

"Then do please leave and do not return." The man looked up at me.

"Get into rows of fifty."Everyone started scrambling around and got into fifteen rows of fifty. For some reason now matter how loud it became, if I shouted everyone could hear me.

Jalen

_I walked through a thick forest, I came to a lake, known as, The Silver Lake, it was named The Silver Lake for the silver fish it always provided, and it never provided a different color fish. I walked along the water's edge; I stepped on twigs and leaf as I walked barefoot. I listened to the crunching beneath my feet, and the water currents. I froze as I heard someone else join me. I turned and saw a man, he had short, short black hair with large spikes jutting out, and his deep purple eyes looked at me, bewildered. My eyes widened as I saw him, he nodded his head and a black spike fell in front of his eye, he smiled at me. _

And I woke up.

_Chapter two_

_The Sending_

I woke with a start. I lied there, in my chamber, all alone, as I looked over the dream in my mind again._ Who was that man? He was awfully familiar. Huh…..maybe I know him from somewhere… who knows, it'll come back to me eventually. _

With that I pulled off the covers and stood up. I went to the closet doors and pulled them open. I looked at all the gowns and dresses. I decided to go to the Oakwood dresser and pulled open the drawers. I put on some red trousers and a gold blouse. I put on some black sandals. The gold blouse had buttons in the front and alongside the button it was frilly from the top where the collar was, to the bottom.

I closed the drawers and the closet doors. I went out into the hall, a long red carpet covered the stone floor, and the carpet had a gold trim, the colors of Sahilla. I walked down the steps, gliding my fingers alongside the wall, which was coated with paintings of different kings and queens, princes and princesses. I got down to the main floor, the front double doors on the far side in front of me. There were three large circular pillars alongside the doors. One hall led out to the left, and one hall led out to the right. I stood at the beginning of the stairs which took up the most room, there, along the stairs, was a redwood railing leading up to the other floors.

On the main floor however, on the left side of the stairs was a door that led to the trial room. On the right side was a door that led to the dungeons. I stood in the middle of the room and looked down the left hall; there were five doors, three doors on the left wall, and two on the right. The first one on the left, led to the kitchen. The second on the left, led to the knight's quarters, the third room was for guests, the first on the right was the maids' rooms, and the second door was the dining hall.

To the right hall there were three doors. One on the wall way in the back, led to the outside. The second on the left wall led to a cleaning room for cleaning supplies, the third on the right wall, led to the armory.

I walked down the left hall and to the dining room. There were seven long big tables and men were bustling around with trays of food. My father and mother both sat at the biggest table in the middle of the room. They were both laughing at what one of the servants was saying. My mother and father weren't like most kings and queens. They were kind, and never shouted at their servants or anyone unless they truly deserved it.

I pulled out a chair next to my mother and they both welcomed me and so did the servants. My mother and father were the same, they loved the same things, they knew the same things, and they loved each other greatly. The only difference, my mother was an elf, and my father was a vampire. My mother had long ears that bounced a little when she moved her head, and my father had fangs that glistened in the light. Me? I have short elf ears and vampire fangs; I wasn't full elf so I didn't carry long, long ears like my mother. That is why my mother can sing so beautifully. Elves had the most beautiful voices, mermaids. Vampires were known for their strength, speed, courage, and bravery. I did get that from my father, but I also got magic from my mother. My mother is an Alchemist; she can make potions, cast magical deadly spells, and create poisonous foods.

"My dear Jalen." My father addressed me.

"Yes father?" I asked curiously.

"I want to start training you my dear. "He said.

"As do I, my dear."My mother and father both looked at me.

"For what?"I asked, surprised they would even consider teaching me to fight.

"We need to teach you in case we do all get separated, your father and I won't stay forever, sure we will for a really long time, but we won't be here to protect you for all eternity." I shuddered at the idea of being away from my parents. Not being able to speak to them, not seeing them, not hearing them. I shuddered again.

"When does it begin?" I asked not really looking forward to it.

"As soon as we can my dear."My mother said.

"Well I think we should get started right now if I say so myself." My father said, smiling. He stood up and taking my hand, he led me out to the courtyard.

I rubbed my hip as I leaned over slightly as I ached. I was covered in bruises from the sparring, luckily father had decided on wooden swords. I had bruises on my hands, back, hips, and my legs.

"Who knew training was so painful?"I grumbled to myself. I sighed as I remembered I had to practice my magic with my mother tomorrow evening.

I went out to the courtyard, I saw my mother sitting by the pond, Vakrena was nuzzling her head and whinnied when he looked up to see me walking to my mother. She stood up, turned and smiled.

"Today you will learn protective spells." She said. I smiled as she walked over to the middle of the courtyard. I stood in front of her, at least twenty feet away.

"I am going to show you a protective spell; you are not to do anything but just watch."She said to me, I nodded. She closed her eyes, she immediately squatted down, she squatted on one feet, stretching her other leg out to the side, her foot on its side, she put her left hand down on the ground so her fingertips touched the grass, her other arm was outstretched the same direction as her right leg, her fingers were spread, and in the instant she did this, a large circle surrounded her in purple flames, her hair was blowing as if there were air, a large eye formed under her, it spread through the entire circle, it too, was flaming. I stared in amazement, I gawked at her. She opened her eyes and looked at me, she smiled at my expression.

"It is the judgmental eye."She said.

"The eye represents the judgment, it judges you, and if you are worthy of the eye, it will protect you."She stood up and it vanished.

"Now I'm going to show you and offense spell, again watch and learn."She faced a dummy that was against one of the walls. Once again, she closed her eyes, she brought her left arm above her head, her hand reaching to the sky, fingers spread, she brought her arm down quickly as she opened her eyes and bent her fingers except her index finger which pointed to the dummy, huge thick, thick vines appeared from the ground, coated with thorns it wrapped around the dummy like snake it moved around it fast, she opened her hand again and spread her fingers and the vines let go, dropping back into the ground.

"Now try the first spell I showed you."She looked at me.

I lied in bed holding my head; I had a raging headache from concentrating so hard. I had learned the judgmental eye and the Bilivine. I yawned and stared at a portrait on the wall. It was a woman laying on her back in a meadow, the sky was black and the moon was full. She wore black trousers and a black blouse, she also wore black heels, she stared at me with blood red eyes, her blood red hair spread out on the ground, she lied by a river, on the other side of the river was a man, he held two short blades, his face covered by a mask, he wore nothing but black with a violet trim, I was surprised to see he wore Bakimo colors he did not bear the Bakimo crest though, two daggers making a cross, the hands of the daggers were of snakes. His mask was frightening; there was a jagged scar like line across from his left side of his forehead down to his jaw. One side was black, and the other side of the line was white. The eye on the white side was just a black eye socket, unable to see what lay inside the mask. The eye on the black side was white, again unable to see beyond the mask. I looked back up at the stone ceiling. I closed my eyes, and slept.

I woke up, gasping for air; I clawed at the air above me, my eyes wide open, wild with fright. I was croaking out, trying to push air through my lungs, unable to make a sound. The door slammed open, my mother came rushing to my side in an instant, and my father was on the other side. They were both bent over me as I started screaming. Mother had her left hand behind my shoulder, gently lifting me up as I leaned my head back and clawed the headboard while my chest lifted into the air. I began to have spasms along my body, going from my chest to my legs. I saw the portrait of the girl and the man and I fell flat on my back, my eyes looking blankly at the picture, my lips slightly parted. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I woke up panting, my speech coming out in a raspy tone. My mother sat on the edge of my bed, rubbing my arm as she looked down at me, my father paced around the room. My mother put her hand behind my back and gently pushed me up into a sitting position. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder and shushed me quietly. My father looked at me with a very worried look on his face and he immediately appeared at my side, he put his arm around my shoulder, just as mother did. My mother sighed and stroked my cheek.

"What happened to me?" I asked. My mother and father looked at each other.

"I felt a burning sensation, as if my skin was being burnt." I shuddered.

"It was so horrible." I said as I looked at my mother.

"You've received the mark my dear." My mother spoke to me in a soft gentle voice.

"Mark? What mark?" I asked confused.

"The burning sensation you felt, was you obtaining your mark. When someone falls in love with you, even though they may not know they have, no matter where you are, you can tell someone is in love with you because a symbol engraves itself on any part of your body. In this case your symbol engraved itself onto your neck." My mother tried to make it sound cheerful.

"How can you tell what your symbol means?" I asked her.

"Well, for one, yours is shaped like a heart, which means love, the lines at the top are representing horns, which means death. This is a common symbol it goes back many years. Your symbol means _I prefer Death, than lose my love."_

"It sounds sweet." I smiled to myself.

"So how does it mean that on my neck?" I wondererd.

"We found that when we think of something romantic about our love, doesn't matter if we know we love them yet or not. But when we think of something romantic about them, it engraves in their skin. So in this case, the other person must have thought of a memory of you, and thought that line."

"I wonder who it could be." I stared at the blue sheets I held in my hands in my lap.

"Only time will tell my dear."My mother smiled and patted my back as my father stood up and walked out of the chamber. My mother stood up as well, kissed my forehead and left the chamber. I lied back down, and fell back to sleep.

I went out into the courtroom. Flags lined the wall, bearing the Sahilla crest and colors. There were two large thrones, the wood was gold but the cushion was red, and again bore the Sahilla crest. Father sat in the larger one, dressed in red robes the trim gold; the robes were of the finest silk in all the land. They went down to cover his feet. Mother wore the same robes, but gold, her robes clung to her body. There were lace designs on both of their robes. They were dragons. On the back their robes were big gold dragons. I walked up to them and bowed my head.

"I have heard that we have a new prisoner?" I asked curiously looking up at them. My mother smiled.

"We do not have a new prisoner, but a new guest." My father replied, looking at the ceiling.

"So who is our new guest?" I said.

"Our new guest is a yordle." My mother replied. I looked at him in wonder and astonishment.

"A y-yordle! Aren't they all dead?" I asked bewildered.

"No, one survived, his name is Vimm, and he's the last of the yordles after King Greykas extinguished them." My mother replied sternly.

"We will treat him with the utmost respect." My father said.

"I wish to see him, may I father?" I asked.

"Very well." A servant came up to me and took my hand gently as we walked down a long stone corridor.


End file.
